


Metahuman uses Nala Eyes (it's super effective)

by graveltotempo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awesome Caitlin, Kinda, Lisa Not Being an Asshole, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Protectiveness, barry is kinda oc, because of the meta, confused mick, poor babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Based on the prompt: “So what… you convince people to have sex with others? You give them the Nala Eyes, and puff, sex?”





	

“So what… you convince people to have sex with others? You give them the Nala Eyes, and puff, sex?” asked Cisco, looking sceptical at the girl sitting in front of him.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to face Caitlin again. “I don’t do it on purpose but, when I flash my eyes at someone they get consumed by the impendent need to find their significant other and make out with them.” She explained, shrugging. Then she pointed at Barry, still standing there in his Flash costume. “He said that you guys could help me?”

Caitlin nodded, giving her a smile. “We’ll do our best, don’t worry.” She reassured her, before walking out with Barry and Cisco.

The green eyed boy grinned. “Nice to have a nice meta every now and then, don’t you think?” he asked them as he quickly changed back in his normal clothes.

Cisco looked at him like he was an idiot. “You stopped her before in the middle of destroying everybody’s post Valentine Day’s plans. She probably broke up at least 10 couples in that bar.” He pointed out, staring distrusting at where he was sure the girl was listening in. “If you hadn’t given her the serum so quickly…” he shuddered at the half completed thought.

Caitlin looked up at him suddenly interested. “Speaking of which, are you sure you are alright?” she asked, inspecting his eyes carefully. “She said she did try to give you the _love_ look.”

Barry just laughed, sitting on Cisco’s desk and stealing his drink. “Maybe I’m immune?” 

The Hispanic glared, snatching the drink from his hands. “Remember what happened the last time you thought you were immune to a meta’s special powers?” 

Caitlin nodded in support. “You should stay here in observation for a while, you know? Don’t go anywhere. Or I will end up your vibration power by cutting off your testicles.” She threatened, walking back in the room where the other girl was sitting.

The Flash gaped at Cisco. “Did she just threaten to castrate me?”

Cisco just grinned. “You know how she is: if she says she’s going to do something she will. So you better stay put.” Then he frowned at him with a strange look. “You look flustered. You sure you’re okay?” he asked, a little concerned.

Barry did feel kind of strange and light headed, but it was probably the fact that he hadn’t had the nutritional bar yet. “Just hungry. Donut worry.” He said, winking at Cisco’s exasperated expression.

“Leave the puns to me.” Complained the long haired boy, making his way back inside. He nodded at the meta girl, who obviously ignored him and continued to talk to Caitlin.

“So the effects aren’t always immediate?” asked the doctor, taking notes on her notepad.

The girl- her name was Sarah and Cisco needed to stop calling her the girl in his head- shook her head. “They mostly are. But once they hit you… oh boy. You’ll have the physical need to be close to your significant other or the object of your desires. Being separated by them would feel like a broken heart. And the effects don’t break until you did what you wanted to do with him, like hug, make out or whatever.” She explained.

Cisco stopped what he was doing, turning to look at her. “Wait, hold on. You said the effects aren’t always immediate? What do you mean?”

Sarah finally looked at him, shrugging. “I guess it takes more time to start working on a metahuman.” She explained.

Caitlin and Cisco’s eyes met and then they were both rushing outside the door in a frenzy. But it was too late.

Barry was gone.

* * *

 

“Who the fuck are you?” asked Mick Rory – aka Heatwave- staring confused at the lanky boy standing in front of him.

The kid smiled, literally vibrating out of his skin. “I’m here to see Lenny!” He chirped, all smiles and sunshine.

Rory was just offended. “ _Lenny_?! He lets you call him Lenny?! What the fu- where are you going?” he interrupted himself, watching the kid enter the safe house from under his arm with unexpected agility.

“Where is he? Where is he?” he asked quickly, seemingly incapable to decide where to go to. Mick gave him a suspicious look, before nodding towards the living room.

“Go and sit in the living room, I’ll go and get him for you.” He proposed, and watched the boy’s expression fall and brighten up in milliseconds before he basically skipped- _skipped_!- in the living room.

He stared at the strange boy for a couple more seconds before shaking his head and quickly climbing the stairs to Leonard’s room. The man was just putting on a shirt and glared when Mick opened the door without knocking.

Heatwave had other things to worry about. “I thought I was your best friend! Why did you not tell me you had a boyfriend?” he asked, looking at the other man genuinely upset.

Snart looked at him strangely. “I don’t have a boyfriend, what are you even talking about?” he questioned already exasperated with Mick’s antics.

“He called you Lenny! You don’t let anyone but Lisa call you Lenny!” continued Rory, implacable.

Now Len was even more confused. “I do not have a boyfriend. Who calls me Lenny?”

Mick raised up his arms. “Well there is a teenager twink who’s skinny as a bone who keeps calling you Lenny downstairs.”

Leonard’s face remained completely blank, before he frowned. “Brunette with green eyes?” he hazarded, sure that he must have been mistaken.

But Mick nodded, going on another monologue about _true friendship,_ that Snart blocked out completely, and what he was going to do with the bracelet Leonard apparently got him (“ _I’m gonna burn it, Snart, you hear me? Burn it!_ ”)

What he didn’t understand was what the fuck Barry Allen- _if_ it was him- could possibly be doing at his house, how had he found the house to begin with and why the fuck was he calling him _Lenny_.

He was ready to open up with something along the lines of “Welcome to the wolf’s den”, but he never got the chance. Because the moment he stepped inside the room he suddenly had an armful of 6 ft something young adult holding on him and… giggling.

“What the fuck.” He managed to say, as the Flash himself gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

Barry was smiling so big his face might have split, and was looking at Snart like he opened the doors of Paradise himself. “Lenny! I’m so happy to see you!” he chirped, closer than was socially acceptable for normal people.

Mick crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at both of them. “Are you still saying that he’s not your boyfriend?” he asked, upset.

Captain Cold ignored him, choosing to focus on Barry instead. “Why are you here, Allen? And what’s wrong with you?” he asked instead, eyes trained on the younger’s face.

The green eyed boy fluttered his eyelashes and pouted a little. “ _Nothing_ is wrong with me! I just missed you very much and I wanted to be next to you again.” He explained, passing his hands over Snart’s arm.

Snart narrowed his eyes, wondering what was the boy playing at. He seemed sincere in his intentions, but Barry never acted like that. He seemed a 14 years old teen with a crush. “You saw me. Now go.” He ordered, but Barry just frowned.

“But I just got here! I wanna stay here with you.” He complained, glaring as Leonard sat down on the couch, clearly dismissing the entire thing. He marched over, and plopped on Leonard’s lap like he belonged there.

Len kept his face blank and tried not to think too much about the fact that Barry’s pretty firm ass was currently on top of his dick. “Barry are you drunk?” he asked instead, passing a hand over his forehead.

It felt hot to his touch, but really, what didn’t feel like that? He would have had to check in with that annoying brat Cisco and that uptight chick Caitlin. 

“What exactly is going on here?” asked a female voice, and Len didn’t need to turn around to know it was Lisa. She was standing at the end of the staircase, an eyebrow raised as she took in the scene before her. “Why is Cisco’s friend sitting in Len’s lap?” 

Leonard ignored her, letting his hand drop from Barry’s forehead. The boy snuggled even closer to Snart. “You still got that Cisco boy’s number?” 

Barry looked up at him with a mischievous smile. “Even if you had his number you won’t be able to get a hold of him. He’s not in Central City and he changed phone number like yesterday.” He told the siblings, enjoying Leonard’s annoyed face a little too much. He nudged the criminal. “Turn that frown upside down.”

“That is not physically possible.” Interrupted him Snart, before reaching out for the grilled cheese sandwiches Mick was distributing.

“One for me, one for Lisa, one for the green eyed twink and none for you, traitor.” Decided the bigger man, still glaring daggers at Leonard, who merely rolled eyes at him.

Lisa sat across from them with the sandwhich in her head, studying her brother and Barry. Although he kept snapping at the boy, and complaining about every little thing, he didn’t push him off himself.

It would had been so easy for Leonard to push him off and walk away; she knew it, Mick knew it, Len knew it. And _yet_.

And yet he gave a long sigh but accepted the piece of sandwich that Barry was tempting to fly in his mouth, all the while checking that the boy was okay without being noticed. But Lisa was his sister: it was her job to notice all the little things about her brother.

He caught her staring at him with a knowing smirk while Barry tried to explain him about a case he got involving cheese and awful cheese puns, and scowled, quickly looking away from her and towards Mick.

Mick, who was looking at him with the most judging frown on his face and looking at Barry with an almost perplexed look.

"Come on, let's go." decided Leonard after 5 painful minutes of his sister wiggling her eyebrows at him, Mick silently judging and sulking and Barry busy with an intense battle of trying to get a hickey on his neck. He jumped to his feet, already striding towards the door while Barry trailed after him with a hand gripping tightly his parka. Mick scowled harder after them, while Lisa just outright laughed. He might have been a supervillain, but she was downright evil.

"Have fun, Len!" she called after them, and Leonard raised his middle finger at her, making her cackle maniacally behind him.

Once the door was shut behind them, Snart picked up his bike's helmet and handed it to Barry, who stared at it in confusion. "Are we going to be riding your bike together?" he asked, eyes glinting in excitement.

Maybe the normal Barry Allen wouldn't show that much excitement, but it was still beyond _adorable_. Not that Leonard was ever going to mention it. "Would you rather keep up on feet?" he shot back, before rolling his eyes at Barry's pout and fixing the helmet over his head. "Just don't fall off." he instructed, climbing over his bike.

Barry followed more clumsily, and wrapped his arms so tightly against Len's waist that it might have been uncomfortable if it hasn't been so... _sweet_. The way he was holding him, like he trusted Leonard to not get them hurt and the way he just laid his head like that... it did things to Snart's stomach.

"Let's go then!" called the older man instead, immediately starting the bike. The exhilaration of the run, the excitement of being fast had always given Leonard a trill. The adrenaline that he got driving his motorbike wasn't comparable to any other. But that combined with Barry screaming in excitement behind him with a hint of fear? It was a bomb waiting to explode, at least in Leonard's pants.

"You've broken at least ten driving codes!" shouted the green eyed boy, but he didn't even seem upset by that.

Len scoffed. "I just passed a red light, make it eleven!" he called back, and if he wasn't mistaken, that was Barry silently shaking with laughter behind him. The Flash, vigilante and protector of Central City, who also happened to be Barry Allen, CSI of Central Police, laughing and gleeful after breaking a bunch of road regulations with supervillain Leonard Snart.

"Go faster, Lennie!" called the boy in reply, and yup, this day couldn't go any weirder.

* * *

 

By the time Leonard came to a halt in front of the West residence- if he had taken a longer route than necessary it was no one's business but his- Barry's eyes were shining like emeralds, his cheeks were pink with adrenaline and his smile was even more radiant than usual. It took Snart more self-restraint than he would have wanted necessary to not kiss right there and then. Instead, he pointed at the house. "Come on, bad boy. Go inside and get yourself checked up."

In answer Barry gave him a cheeky smirk. "Well, neither Iris or Joe is in. You sure you don't wanna come up with me?" 

Snart sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "How is it possible that no one of your friends is available today? How can they be so stupid that they let you stay alone for an entire day?" he asked the air. Barry flicked his nose.

"First, rude. Second, I do not need babysitters." Snart made a noise of disdain. Barry shushed him again. "Third, I lied. Cisco did not change his number, I just stole his phone and turned it off. He and Caitlin are still at Star Labs." he confided, watching with a smug grin Snart's surprised expression.

The man recovered quickly, but he looked at Barry with renewed respect. "Did you just break road regulations, stole from a friend and lied to a bad guy, all in one day?" he asked, and damn, Barry's smug face shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

Barry grinned. "As you can see, I'm your perfect match." he pronounced, putting the helmet back on.

"You've got a lot to learn if you want to be half as cool as me." told him Snart, climbing on the bike as well. "For now let me get you back to Mama Caitlin and Daddy Cisco, you bad boy."

* * *

 

"Where the hell is he?" complained Cisco, as he made yet another search for Barry. They had been ultimately unable to locate the boy, but still kept trying in the hope that Barry did something stupid as usual that gave away his position.

Caitlin had long stopped hoping, and was currently working on the injection that might help Sarah with her problem. She shrugged at Cisco. “He’s probably with Iris or something. He’ll come back when it wears off.” 

“What if he _isn’t_ with her?” Caitlin looked up at the boy, who was now staring at her with an arched eyebrow. “I mean… Iris would have called us if Barry just showed up and tried to have sex with her. So…” He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

The girl looked sceptical. “Are you saying that there is someone other than Iris who Barry might be attracted to?” she squinted at his nod. “What do you know?”

Cisco smirked, deliberately taking up some time before answering. “A few weeks ago, me and Barry went to that club together, right?” she nodded, and he continued. “Well, let me tell you, Barry is 100% bisexual if that grinding action going on with the guy at the bar was anything to go by.” He confessed, enjoying Caitlin’s surprised expression.

She made to say something, when Barry’s voice resounded in the room. “What’s up, gang?!”

“Thank god, Barry, what-” Cisco stopped abruptly, staring confused at the image in front of him. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, wearing his usual parka and sunglasses, with a smiling Barry Allen latched on his neck, effectively piggy back riding him.

Caitlin was the first to react, pushing Cisco behind her firmly and grabbing the nearest weapon- a stapler- with decision. “Barry what are you doing?” she asked, staring almost dumbfounded at the image before her eyes.

The boy waved her off, without letting go of Snart. “Uhm, stop pointing sharp objects at my boyfriend 2k16, thank!”

Snart ignored him, placing down his gun to his side. “I was hoping you’d explain to me why the hell did Scarlet appear at my doorstep giggling and smiling and asking for _Lennie_.” He said instead, unsuccessfully trying to detach Barry’s arms from his neck.

Cisco finally seemed to unfreeze. “Wait what? Of all the people in the world you chose him, Barry?!” he asked, clearly offended. He bypassed Caitlin’s outstretched arm and went to face the green eyed boy. “What the hell man?”

Barry grinned, unrepentant. “What can I see, I’m a sucker for silver foxes.” He answered, winking. Then he turned back to face Snart, positively beaming. “Can I suck your dick?”

Caitlin yelped, turning brick red, while Cisco shook his head repeatedly, head in his hands, repeating “I did not just hear that,” over and over again. Snart, didn’t even bat an eyelash as he proceeded inside the room, Barry still latched on his back.

“That can be arranged.” He answered in the end, with a smirk in Cisco’s direction. The Hispanic boy started praying for Jesus to come and save them all, while Caitlin managed to turn even more red.

* * *

“What you are saying is that if I let Barry suck my dick the effects of this… whatever this thing is will vanish?” Caitlin winced at Snart’s tone, but nodded. According to what they had found out with Sarah, actually doing something from your fantasies with your SO was the only effective way to break the effects of Sarah’s power.

Which meant that Barry had to suck off Snart to go back to normal. Not that it seemed to be a hardship for either of the two men involved.

Cisco smirked evilly to himself, as he recorded further evidence of Barry actively purring with his head in Len’s lap and gazing enthralled at the older man. He shook his head. “Oh man, this is going to lead to so much blackmail. Barry won’t know what hit him.”

Snart looked down at Barry and then shrugged. “I don’t mind. It’s not like I’m not giving him a choice, though.” 

Cisco scoffed. “A choice? He’s literally dying to- and nope, no going to think about that, actually, I’m gonna leave right now.” He decided, hastily exiting the room as Barry’s hands started wandering again.

Caitlin lingered, a strange expression on her face. “Just so you know,” she started, staring at Snart in the eye, “it doesn’t have to be romantic at all. I know we kept saying significant other, but sometimes, it’s pure lust.” She finished, her expression almost pitiful.

Snart held eye contact, positioning a hand under Barry’s chin. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He said slowly, his face giving nothing away.

Caitlin shrugged, turning around to leave. “You saved Barry’s life once. Be careful and don’t get hurt.”

The other man didn’t reply, instead concentrated back on Barry, who was staring at him with glassy eyes and a award winning smile. So much like the Barry he- no. He was not going to think about it that way.

“So, Scarlet… what do you want to do?” he moved his face closer to Barry. “Give me your worst.”

Barry’s expression turned sly as the boy easily flipped their position, straddling his hips and leaning in closer to him. “Let’s cuddle in bed together with freshly ordered pizza and chill watching Netflix.” Snart arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. Barry grinned. “Or I could suck you off until you are begging me to let you come.” 

Snart snorted, smirking. “Now, that seems more like it.”

He could do no strings attached. Already done. No sweat.

* * *

Big deal.

Caitlin had warned him, Lisa had warned him, hell, even Cisco had given him a look, but still it was disappointing when after an entire week, Leonard hadn’t seen a sign of Barry.

He didn’t even have the will to plan a heist, which was driving poor Mick insane.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Did your baby twink boyfriend dump you?” asked exasperated the older man, after unsuccessfully trying to force Leonard to plan a heist with him.

Snart glared at him, turning back to his food with a stubborn glare. Lisa sat down next to him, with a smirk. “It’s okay, big bro. If he has any sense, he’ll come get you back.” She promised.

Leonard glared at her too. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said blankly, taking another slice of the pizza.

Rory rolled his eyes. “Yeah, try to say that more convincingly and maybe I’ll pretend to believe you.” He offered, smirking at the scowling Leonard.

Before he could answer, though, the doorbell rang and he stood up. “That’d be my pizza, you better have disappeared from here by the time I get back.” He told them, ignoring the looks they exchanged with each other.

“You’ve been eating so much pizza lately and you expect me to believe you’re alright?!” called Lisa after him, which he pointed ignored and open the door, hand on his gun just in case.

When he opened the door, though, it wasn’t the pizza man. It was Barry.

The surprise in his face must have somewhat shown, because the boy started fidgeting the moment he met his eyes. “Bad time? Or just you don’t wanna see me? Like, I get it if you don’t wanna see me now. Or never. Never is cool too, and uhm, if you want me to go, seriously, say the word. Maybe don’t shoot me? Although you do have every right to shoot me then I would have to take you to prison. Which is not what I came to tell you. I’m not taking you to prison and-”

Snart recovered pretty quickly. He let go of his gun, and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed. “Start over.” He ordered.

Barry stopped, and took a deep breath. “Okay. Hi Len, how are you? I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner to talk to you, but I didn’t know how to say anything, until Iris slapped some sense into me, so here I am.” He tried, giving him an hopeful smile of sorts.

Snart didn’t smile back. “To say what exactly?”

The other boy looked down at his feet, the resolutely back at him. “To say that it was not just lust. There were feelings, and I didn’t know how to deal with that so I just ignored you.” His eyes weren’t glazed anymore when he looked at him, green mirrors of his soul. Everything Leonard needed to know was there.

The other Barry had been cute and sexy, but Snart preferred blushing spluttering Barry any day. So he smirked, grabbing Barry’s chin in his fingers. “You’re lucky you’re good at sucking dick.”

Barry blushing and spluttering in embarrassment was prize enough.


End file.
